Demonstuck
by KarkleKitty
Summary: In this story the world is roaming with demons, and in a small town it seems a young girls has fallen for one of the creatures. Will their love be able to survive the dangers or will they be ripped away from each other forever?
1. Chapter 1

I was born into a world where demons walked the streets. When I was young two very powerful ones killed my mother and father. If it weren't for Jake and his sister Jane I would have been next. Today is the first time I join them and their kids, John and Jade, in a demon hunt. We're not the only demon hunters in our city. There's another group that I read about in the paper, but I've never seen them out in the city.

"Anna! Anna! Wake up Anna!" I slowly begin to open my eyes. Jade's leaning over me shaking me and yelling in my ear.

"Okay. Okay, I'm up."

"Breakfast is ready. You better eat up , we've got our first demon hunt tonight!" I don't understand what she's so excited about. This job is dangerous and lives are easily lost.

"Jade!," I hear John's voice call out, he peaked his head in through he cracked door," Oh good your up." The three of us head down the hall. Our apartment was small and only two stories. The second floor was were we all slept. Jade and I share a room and John has is own. Jane and Jake have separate bedrooms to. On the first floor was the kitchen and the living room.

"Mornin' Kids." Jake greets us from over the newspaper. Jane's in the kitchen making pancakes and a fruit salad.

"Jade. Can you come finish cutting up the strawberries?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Anna I need you and John to run upstairs and start putting together the packs for tonight." Jake had taught us how to put together the survival packs for when they go out. It's equipped with a first aid kit, flashlights, bullets, etc.

When the time finally came for us to head out. The smile that once lit up Jade's face was gone.

"Hey. You okay?" she looked over at me.

"To be honest, no. I'm terrified. What if I d-d-"

"Jake will be with us the entire time. I'll be fine." We ha decided to split into teams to cover more ground. Jade and I would go with Jake and John would go with Jane. We would be fine. Right? Jake wouldn't let us die out there. No. we would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

I was born into a world where demons walked the streets. When I was young two very powerful ones killed my mother and father. If it weren't for Jake and his sister Jane I would have been next. Today is the first time I join them and their kids, John and Jade, in a demon hunt. We're not the only demon hunters in our city. There's another group that I read about in the paper, but I've never seen them out in the city.

Chapter 1

"Anna! Anna! Wake up Anna!" I slowly begin to open my eyes. Jade's leaning over me shaking me and yelling in my ear.

"Okay. Okay, I'm up."

"Breakfast is ready. You better eat up , we've got our first demon hunt tonight!" I don't understand what she's so excited about. This job is dangerous and lives are easily lost.

"Jade!," I hear John's voice call out, he peaked his head in through he cracked door," Oh good your up." The three of us head down the hall. Our apartment was small and only two stories. The second floor was were we all slept. Jade and I share a room and John has is own. Jane and Jake have separate bedrooms to. On the first floor was the kitchen and the living room.

"Mornin' Kids." Jake greets us from over the newspaper. Jane's in the kitchen making pancakes and a fruit salad.

"Jade. Can you come finish cutting up the strawberries?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Anna I need you and John to run upstairs and start putting together the packs for tonight." Jake had taught us how to put together the survival packs for when they go out. It's equipped with a first aid kit, flashlights, bullets, etc.

When the time finally came for us to head out. The smile that once lit up Jade's face was gone.

"Hey. You okay?" she looked over at me.

"To be honest, no. I'm terrified. What if I d-d-"

"Jake will be with us the entire time. I'll be fine." We ha decided to split into teams to cover more ground. Jade and I would go with Jake and John would go with Jane. We would be fine. Right? Jake wouldn't let us die out there. No. we would be fine.

Chapter 2

The three of us were walking down an abandoned street.

"Check every alley way and inside any unlocked buildings." we nod and begin our search. Jake and Jade take the first building on the right and I take the alley way across the street.

Above the alley:

"There. That one right there. She's perfect for you. Young and weak. She doesn't stand a chance against you Dave." Dirk gives me a smirk and motions for me to wait.

"What if she's stronger than she appears?"

"If my knowledge serves me right this is her first demon hunt. She has no skill in this field."

"Alright. This should be a piece of cake then."

"Good attitude. I'll go take care of the two across the street and when I hear her dying screams I'll know that you've completed the mission." Dirk moves quickly to his new victims.

" Alright lets get this over with." I say to myself as I jump down to the girl.

Anna's POV:

I see it. Right in front of me. As if it had come out of no where.

"Freeze! If you move I'll shoot!" I see it's fangs glisten in the moon light.

"Oh really? But what if I kill you first?" it's voice is low. I hold my gun with shaking hands. I see a pair of glowing red eyes peer through the darkness. "What are you so afraid of? Go ahead, shoot." It's asking me to kill it? Better do while I have my chance.

"Times up." Before I can even pull the trigger the creature lunges at me and pins me to the ground. My head his the ground and the gun skitters across the alley.

"GET OFF!"

"The more you struggle the more this will hurt." I look up at it. This creature is a young boy, he looks about my age. But that wasn't what caught my attention. The way he said that last sentence wasn't like he was trying to be smart it sounded like he was trying to help me. He looks down at me with his crimson eyes.

"What?"

"N-nothing it just sounded like you were trying to...to-"

"Not hurt you? Yeah, I don't want to listen to someone scream in my ear." I suddenly hear a scream from across the street. It's Jade.

"JADE!" I kick the boy off me and grab my gun, constantly looking over my shoulder at the demon who had attacked me.

I enter the building Jade and Jake had taken. It was dark and dusty. Groping for the stairs I hear Jade screaming.

"JADE! I'M COMING JADE!" I run up the stairs to where the location of the screams was. The only light was coming in through an open window. I saw Jade huddled in a corner.

"Jade. Where's Jake?" she points to where a larger demon had Jake pinned to a wall by his neck. Holding up the gun I fire two warning shots into a nearby mirror. The beast turns to me, dropping Jake. He has a smirk on his face as he stalks towards me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Dave couldn't carry out his mission. Very well, I guess I'll get three kills tonight." once he's close enough to me I pull my trigger. Nothing happens. Oh God no. This can't, no. I'm out of ammo, Jakes out cold, and Jades to scared to move. The beast comes close to my face and take one of his claws to my cheek, tearing the flesh. I can feel the blood rushing down my face.

"Are you afraid?" his breath is hot on my face but I stay calm. He grabs my neck and holds me up. "Where's your God now hm?" he begins to laugh.

"NO!" I hear a voice yell and suddenly I'm dropped to the floor. When I look up I see the young boy who had attack me on top of the older one that knocked out Jake. While the two of them wrestled, I motioned for Jade to help me get Jake. We carried him out of the building and to where we promised to meet Jane and John.

"Where the h- what happened." Jane looked down at Jake and then at my cheek. "We need to get you two home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I helped take care of Jake. He was in a horrible position. Apparently his head had a severe wound and was cut up pretty badly on his left leg. Even though he lay unconscious, he would make some of the most awful sound when we would treat him. Jade ended up having to wear ear plugs to drown out the sound. There are only a few demons who can cause this much pain to someone. These are the ones that killed my parents. I have to do something. This can't keep happening. No. I won't let them tear apart my family, not again. It's decided. Tonight I will end this myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Suicide. This is basically what I'm doing. I've returned to the street we were on just a few nights ago, but this time I'm alone. I'm terrified. The broken street lights don't help at all. Building 404, 406, 408. That's the one. The door squeaks open. There's dust floating around and I'm trying not to sneeze.

"Jesus Christ it's cold." I whisper to myself. _Creak._ I freeze. "What the hell?" slowly turning around I'm met with a pair of glowing red eyes.

"You?" he says

"Y-you!" I manage to stutter out.

"Hey. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Yeah right. What about the first time we met? You tried to kill me then?"

"But I didn't."

"So? Why should I believe that Satan's little henchman isn't going to kill a human like me?"

"Because I'm not like them."

"What?" I give him a confused look.

"I don't want to kill. Okay. I hate it." He's got to be kidding. I point my gun at him.

"Shut up. You're lying."

"No. No I'm not." he grabs a hold of my gun. _Pull the trigger. Pull it. BANG!_ He falls to the floor and grasps his side in pain.

"What have you done." _swoosh._ I freeze. _Don't turn around. To late. _ I turn around and are immediately knocked out.


	5. Update

Hey guys. I just wanted to say sorry for the long waits for chapters. I've been really busy with school that I haven't been able to work on it as much as I'd like to. Overall thank you so much for reading this and for dealing with my slow chapter updates.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_Where... where am I? _I slowly open my eyes. It takes a moment for them to adjust to the darkness. I can hear voices.

"Who is she and why is she here?"

"I don't know, but she's different. That's all I know."

"We better get her out of here before Dirk gets back. I f he sees her he's sure to kill her."

"Alright Rose." The door creeks open and I see the boy, but this time there's a girl with him. She's a little shorter than him with short, light blonde hair and insanely dark purple eyes. They look almost identical, except for their eyes.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," I say through gritted teeth. "Who the hell are you two?"

"I'm Dave and this is my sister Rose, and we're not going to hurt you so stop acting like we're the bad guys."

"If your not then why did she attack me?"

"Sorry. I thought he was in trouble." she looks down at the floor.

"Here we better get going before Dirk and Roxy get back." he holds out his hand to help me up.

"I don't need your help." I say, while trying to stand up. Inevitably I fail and fall back down to the floor.

" Do I have to do everything around here?" he scoops me up like I weigh nothing and places me on his back.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Not until we get you home. Rose you stay here incase they get back before I do."

"Okay. Be safe okay. I don't want you getting yourself killed." he nodded to her and started off with me still on his back.

Jane paced back and forth of the apartment.

"Jane stop worrying. I'm sure she's fine."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! SHE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW!" she snapped at John. Tears rushing down her face she collapsed to the floor, her hands over her eyes.

"Jane. We'll find her don't worry.

"Right there," I point to the door with the numbers 425 on it. "Oh wait. They might be a little suspicious because of you eyes. Here," I hand him my aviator shades.

"T-thanks," he put them on. "Better."

"Better." I give him a small smile. He knocks on the door.

"Who is it." I hear a shaky voice ask.

"Jane? Jane it's me."

"Anna? Oh thank God your alright." she flung open the door and hugged me tightly. When she loosened she saw Dave." Oh. Who's this?"

"Jane this is Dave he saved me."

"Oh. Well we own you. Thank you so much."

"No problem ma'am. Goodbye for now Anna." he waved goodbye and headed down the hallway out of the building. _Goodbye. For now._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Who was that guy. He looked kind of familiar?" Jade had been playing 20 questions since the time I got home.

"I don't know. All I know is that he saved me." I tried not to sound annoyed, but I couldn't help it. She had been sitting at the foot of my bed for about an hour asking every possible question know to man.

"So, you gonna ask him out?" I froze.

"What?"

"You know. You obviously like him."

"I just met the guy and besides there's no way he would go out with me." _And there's also the problem of him being a DEMON,_ but of course I can't tell her that.

"Sure. Tell that to your bright red cheeks," she said as she stood up. _Oh God! Are they really red._ "Come on Anna just admit it. You're in love."

"S-shut up!" I throw my pillow at her.

"Hey!" she says laughing as she falls to the floor." But seriously if you like him what's holding you back?" _Crap. I can't tell her. She'll run right to Jane and Jake, but I can't hide it from her forever. She's my sister. _

"Nothing."

"Does he already have a girlfri-"

"NO! I just ugggggghhhhhhhh!" I scream into my pillow.

"S-sorry I just... haven't seen you like this in a while." _Great. I screwed up and yelled at her._

"No. Jade I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just... just... frustrated, because I can't be with him because he's a d-" I cover my mouth.

"What. He's a what?"

"Okay. Jade you have to swear never to tell anyone. Okay?"

"Okay." _Take a deep breath Anna. It's okay. _

"He's a-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"NO! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!"

" I HAVE TO! GET OFF!" I'm now wresting Jade away from the door.

" YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!"

" WELL THAT WAS BEFORE I FOUND OUT THAT HE'S A DEMON!"

Who's a demon?" the two of us look up into Jane's light blue eyes.

"Jane! No- nobody she's just-"

"That boy, the one who was here earlier, he was one of the demons that attacked us a few nights ago!"

"Wh-what! Anna is this true?" I look down at the floor.

"Yes ma'am."

"But why didn't he... why did he bring you back here?"

"He says he's different."

"I need to talk to Jake about this."

"Wait! You're not mad are you?"

"I don't know how to feel about this." She leaves the room. I turn to face Jade.

"Look Anna I'm so-"

"Don't be." Standing up, I exit the room and head downstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"On a long walk." and with that I shut the front door behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I walk in silence for a while. Constantly ignoring my buzzing cell phone. It's still light out, but I can see the sun begin to set.

"I should probably go home." I mumble to myself. When I turn around I see three dark men standing behind me.

"Excuse me," I try to shuffle pass them, but one of them grabs my arm. "HEY!"

"Where do you think you're going?" his voice is low and scratchy.

"Away from you, you creep." I try to break his grip, but it's no use. Jane and Jake taught us to scream and fight in this situation, but for some reason I can't. The three of them laugh as I struggle.

"Poor little thing. You'll make a nice meal." That voice. I've heard it before. I look up at the man who has me in his grip.

"You!" this is the man that attacked Jake that night. That means he's a. Him and his "friends" look at me with beady eyes.

"HELP! HELP!" I scream as loudly as I can, but it's no use. Who did I thing would come to my rescue? I suddenly feel an arm wrap around my waist and with a flash of light, the three men disappear.

"What the h-" I turn to face whoever saved me. It was him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. How... where did you come from and where the hell am I?" I look around to see that I'm on top of an apartment building.

"This was the only safe place I could think of."

"Who were those men?"

"The one you saw was Dirk, I'm not sure who the others were. The only thing I care about is that you're safe now okay," Overwhelmed with fear, I collapse into his arms and begin to cry. "Hey! Uh," He hesitates for a moment and the wraps his arms around me. " It's all okay now. Your safe. I won't let them hurt you, I promise." his grip is tight, but comforting. I never thought I'd say this, but I feel safe. I feel safe while being held by my enemy, but he isn't really my enemy.

"I-I need to get home."

"Alright."

When we arrive at my apartment, I remember how late it is.

"Everyone's probably asleep."

"Is there a window near your room?"

"Yeah. It's right over my desk."

"Come on." I carefully slide the window open. Beginning to climb in, I hear him start to leave. " Wait!"

"What is i-" I hug him again.

"If you ever need anything, come find me okay?"

"And if your in any danger, call me." he smirks and then turns away.

"You know, I still don't know your name."

"It's Dave. Dave Strider." and with that he was gone. I smile at the empty sky and climb into my room. _Dave Strider._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning wasn't so great. Jane and Jake kept debating over what they should do.

"He did return her. Maybe he's-"

"He's still a demon. Jane we promised her parents we'd keep her safe."

" Jake he may be a demon, but he saved her life."

"So? Just because he did it once doesn't mean we can trust him."

"Yes it does," they both turn to face me," and he's saved me more than once," they stare at me," That night when Jake was knocked unconscious, HE was the one to save all of us. HE took on the demon that had attacked Jade and Jake, and he did it again last night. " they look at me like I'm crazy.

"Well, I think that settles that."

"But I still don't think we should trust him."

"How about you try to get to know him?"

"That's a peachy idea Anna. How about he comes over for dinner? Then maybe I can find out what he's really up to."

"Jake, not everything can be like one of your silly movi-"

"No, I think Jake's got the right idea.," I stare at Jane in disbelief. " Anna, invite him over for dinner Friday night. Then we can get to know him and see who you see."

"Okay, but no treating him any different than you would anyone else." I look a t Jake as I say this. He holds his hands up as if he surrendering.

"Now that the three of you have stopped bickering, can we eat something? I'm starving." we all laugh at John's comment and Jane starts working on breakfast.

Later that afternoon I heard a tapping on my window. Gently sliding it open, I'm met with the familiar blonde haired boy.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"Just come on," I take his hand and he leads me to the roof of our apartment building. " Anna, I would like you to meet my sister Rose. Rose this is Anna." She smiles.

"I remember you. You're that girl who I attacked that night. Sorry about that by the way." she holds out her hand.

"No worries." I extend my hand to shake hers.

"We better get going Dave. If Dirk and Roxy get back earlier and both of us are gone, it's going to be a little suspicious."

"Alright. You go ahead and go and I'll be behind you," she nods and with a flash of light, she's gone. He turns back to me," So, your parents mad about me being a you know what?"

"What?! How did you?"

"Sorry, I guess I got to your apartment a little to early," he smirks and begins to leave," Oh! And tell them that I'd be happy to join y'all for dinner." and with that, he disappeared. _Was he seriously listening to our conversation all morning? Even worse, has he been listening to all of our conversations?_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi guys. I really hope you like the story so far. I'm sorry for the chapters being short, but I'm having a hard time not giving to much away. Also, I apologize in advance for being so slow to update. School's been a killer these last few weeks. Hopefully I will be able to work on it some more this week, but I can't make any promises. Thanks again for reading. :33


End file.
